


黄宝石箱子

by Lancieee



Series: LM合集 [9]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancieee/pseuds/Lancieee
Summary: “所以你一年前来烦我因为你喜欢安灼拉，一年后来烦我是因为安灼拉喜欢你。”





	黄宝石箱子

**Author's Note:**

> 18岁Enjolras / 28岁格朗泰尔

*  
格朗泰尔唉声叹气。  
爱潘妮瞥了他一眼。  
“安灼拉又怎么了？”她问。  
格朗泰尔说：“和安灼拉有什么关系？”  
爱潘妮看着他，面无表情地吸着果汁。  
格朗泰尔很愤怒：“不是说要陪我喝酒的吗，为什么你点的果汁？”  
“我们都喝了酒谁开车送你回去。”  
“哦。”  
“所以安灼拉又怎么了？”  
格朗泰尔唉声叹气。  
“安灼拉说他喜欢我。”  
“……啥？”

*  
“所以，”爱潘妮总结道，“你就跑了。”  
格朗泰尔点了点头。  
“你跑啥？”  
格朗泰尔愁眉苦脸。  
“所以你一年前来烦我因为你喜欢安灼拉，一年后来烦我是因为安灼拉喜欢你。”  
格朗泰尔唉声叹气。  
爱潘妮一下子把果汁磕在了桌子上，“你自己听听这句话是不是挺有毛病的？”  
“不是你想的那样。”  
“那是怎样？”  
“他不该喜欢我。”格朗泰尔说，“而且他还小呢，哪知道什么爱不爱的？”  
爱潘妮说：“你确实知道，安灼拉已经十八岁了对吧？”  
“我当然。但没人会在十八岁就遇到真爱的，对吧？你还记得你十八岁的时候喜欢谁吗？”  
“……”  
“……对不起。”  
“没事。”爱潘妮耸了一下肩膀，“所以你跑了之后，安灼拉呢？”  
格朗泰尔看着有点儿茫然。  
“他……还在我家？”  
爱潘妮好像被果汁噎了一下。  
“没事，”格朗泰尔挥了挥手，“他过会儿就会回去了。”  
“……你明知道，”爱潘妮说，“那可是安灼拉。”  
“……我今晚能不能住你家？”  
格朗泰尔可怜巴巴。  
“不能，伽弗洛什要来，没地方给你睡。”  
“我可以睡地板。”  
“不然你以为小伽睡哪？”爱潘妮拍了拍他的肩膀，“喝吧。只要你醉得足够厉害，就不会意识到安灼拉还在你家里。”

*  
安灼拉搬到这栋公寓来的时候刚满十六岁，还是个高中生。他第一次碰到自己的邻居是在一个月之后的十月中旬——在那之前他一直以为对面的房子是空的。那天下午他到家之后才发现自己没有带钥匙，恰好房东也不在家，他只好一个人待在楼道里等人，格朗泰尔就是这个时候出现的：他拎着一个行李箱，背上背着一个画板，一边看手机一边上楼，差点撞上靠在楼梯口的安灼拉。后来安灼拉才知道，他之前一个月都在柏林办画展。  
“不好意思。”他说着，看了安灼拉一眼，又迅速地转开了。  
“没关系。”安灼拉回答，让开了路让他过去，却还是差点被他背上巨大的画板磕到额头。  
那人站在了对面的门口，开始四处翻找钥匙。  
安灼拉问道：“你是刚搬来的吗？”  
他“啊”了一声，半天才说：“不是，我之前在德国。”  
安灼拉点了点头。那人找到了钥匙，一边开门一边问道：“你是这个月搬来的？”  
“对，”他说，“准确来说是上个月底。”  
他也点了点头，这个简短的对话就算是结束了，他们互相道了别，那个人打开了门。  
那天傍晚，在满是落日金晖的楼梯间，黑色卷发的青年进了门又走出来，手里握着门把，将门向他打开，笑容有些腼腆，却也温和。  
他问：“要不要进来坐一会儿？”  
但事实上，格朗泰尔家里除了几瓶酒以外，什么吃的也没有。他们叫了外卖，还一起看了一部电影，那天晚上安灼拉回家之前，已经了解到了如下事实：格朗泰尔是一位职业画家，有时做些雕塑，偶尔还会弹弹钢琴，但却不愿意让人以“艺术家”来称呼他；他比安灼拉大十岁，有一个诨名叫作“大写的R”，他也用这个来给自己的作品署名；说很多话，喝很多酒，喜欢中餐和上世纪的老电影。

*  
之后的事情便发生得十分自然了：安灼拉的父母并不回家吃晚餐，正好格朗泰尔厨艺不错（是很好），于是安灼拉就经常前来蹭饭——说蹭饭并不准确，他会帮格朗泰尔整理房间，天知道一个懒惰而富有想象力的画家房间里能有多乱——偏偏他还执意要养花，要不是安灼拉记得定时给它们浇水，它们一定活不过那个冬天。  
到了后来格朗泰尔干脆将钥匙也给了他。在他们两个人能反应过来之前，格朗泰尔的公寓里已经到处都是安灼拉的痕迹了：冰箱里多了几盒牛奶，没写完的论文和没画完的画一起堆在客厅的飘窗上，笔记本电脑丢在地毯上，旁边扔着他最爱的那个小狮子靠枕。大多数时候他们只是各做各的工作，安灼拉写一些作业，格朗泰尔在旁边画画，安灼拉拿一杯牛奶，格朗泰尔喝一罐啤酒；有时候格朗泰尔会弹琴，他甚至会尝试教安灼拉弹一些简单的曲子；他们会读同一本书，然后争论，甚至是争吵，最后总是格朗泰尔让步，因为安灼拉——他就是那么固执，但他必须得承认，他喜欢与格朗泰尔争辩这些话题，什么是自由、什么是纯粹理性、什么是真正的无政府主义。与同龄人相处时，安灼拉总觉得无法适应，但与格朗泰尔在一起却让他感到舒适：他甚至能听懂一个来自十九世纪的冷笑话。不论安灼拉说什么他都接得上，除了偶尔喝得太多、喜欢胡言乱语之外，格朗泰尔总体来说是个有意思的人。  
当一个不合群的少年与一个离群索居的青年一起生活时，有时候很难说清是谁在照顾谁。除去实习与做义工的时候，安灼拉十七岁的暑假大部分时间消磨在格朗泰尔家里，格朗泰尔就更懒得出门了。他们把所有东西都搬进了格朗泰尔的工作室，就是在那个暑假，格朗泰尔送给了安灼拉第一幅画：捧水果篮的男孩。那个男孩长得很像安灼拉。  
就是在那个暑假的某天下午，他们窝在客厅的地毯上看一部格朗泰尔喜欢的上世纪电影，虽然说它确实拍得不错，但节奏实在太慢，以至于到了五点多的时候他们两个都睡着了。先醒过来的人是安灼拉，他睁开眼睛时，电影已经结束了，正在慢悠悠的片尾曲里放着演职员表，老旧的声轨还带着些杂音，飘窗的窗帘没有拉严，漏进来一丝夕阳的光线，让安灼拉想起第一次遇见格朗泰尔那天金色的窗。他侧过头去，格朗泰尔睡得很熟，浓黑的睫毛垂着，从窗帘缝隙里漏进来的那一道光正落在他的脸上。他的眉尾毛绒绒的，眼角有一丝很细的皱纹。于是在傍晚的房间，只有落日见到了一部电影的结尾，只有安灼拉见到了某种感情的开端。  
那是他第一次想要亲吻格朗泰尔的睫毛。

*  
安灼拉接到爱潘妮的电话时，已经是凌晨一点钟了。他仍然坐在格朗泰尔的客厅里没有离开，爱潘妮好像也知道他还没睡似地，张口就道：“下来接一下R。”  
于是他立刻就知道，格朗泰尔（再一次）喝多了。安灼拉没说什么，很快便下了楼，爱潘妮的车停在公寓楼前面，她正靠在车上抽烟。  
安灼拉走了过去。  
“你们需要谈谈。”爱潘妮直截了当地说。  
“我知道，”他回答道，“但是格朗泰尔看起来并不想和我谈。”  
爱潘妮撇了一下嘴：“那就强迫他和你谈。”  
“我不觉得——”  
“相信我，你比格朗泰尔自己更清楚什么对他更好。”  
安灼拉没有再说话，只是点了一下头，问道：“他喝了很多吗？”  
“没有很多，”爱潘妮说，“他就是不想面对，所以我把他送回来了。”  
她拉开了车门，格朗泰尔正坐在副驾驶上撕一张纸巾玩儿。有时候安灼拉真的不知道他们两个之间谁才是更幼稚的那个。他回过头来，看了看爱潘妮，又看到安灼拉，就笑了起来。  
“爱潘妮，”他说，“伽弗洛什现在长得真像安灼拉啊。”  
安灼拉没理他，他弯下腰去，伸手把他从车里扶了出来。格朗泰尔手里的纸巾掉在了车里，好在他没怎么反抗，只是把自己搭在了安灼拉的肩上，咕哝着说：“你什么时候长得比我还高了？”  
“去年暑假。”安灼拉回答道，好像格朗泰尔真能听进去一样。  
他与爱潘妮道了别，把格朗泰尔扶进公寓楼里，他一身的酒气，眼睛垂着，好像要睡着了。这两年以来安灼拉没少见到他喝醉的样子，有时候他会胡言乱语一通，语速快到他放弃去听；有时候他只是安安静静地待着，或者倒头就睡。安灼拉知道有些事情他们并不能互相理解，但他总想问个明白——因为安灼拉就是那么固执。他从未想过，自己有一天也会成为他酗酒的理由之一。  
他拿出钥匙，打开了门。

*  
“喝了。”安灼拉说。  
格朗泰尔看了一眼他手里的杯子。  
“我不。”他说。  
安灼拉伸出手去，拉起格朗泰尔的手，把杯子塞进他手里。  
“喝了。”  
格朗泰尔没再反对。他喝牛奶的时候，安灼拉到浴室去拿毛巾，他用冷水把它打湿了，回到卧室里的时候，格朗泰尔正拿着杯子坐在床边发呆，安灼拉走过去，拿走了他手里的杯子。  
“你的牛奶喝完了。”格朗泰尔突然说。  
“什么？”  
“牛奶，”他仰头望着安灼拉，“刚才那杯，是最后一盒的最后一杯。”  
由于格朗泰尔喝醉后有些畏光，他没有开顶灯，只是开了床头的一盏小灯，昏暗的光里面，格朗泰尔的脸颊泛着红，眼睛亮亮的。安灼拉愣了几秒，才把杯子放在了一边的桌子上。  
“我明天再去买两盒。”他说。  
“你明天，”格朗泰尔说话的时候，有一些口齿不清，“还会来吗？”  
安灼拉轻声问道：“我为什么不来？”  
格朗泰尔没有回答，他自己踢掉了鞋和袜子，安静地躺下了。安灼拉在床边坐下来，用湿毛巾给他擦了脸和手。格朗泰尔的手很热，他的手很少有这么热的时候，攥在手心里像是攥了块碳一般。安灼拉站起身，把毛巾放回浴室去，等到他再回来的时候，格朗泰尔已经脱掉衣服，钻进被子里去了。他半眯着眼睛，望着天花板。安灼拉他在床边的椅子上坐了下来。在床的对面，是格朗泰尔尚未完成的画作，那是一个装满了黄宝石的盒子；在他的手中，滚烫的温度还没来得及散去。  
“安灼拉。”  
他抬起头，格朗泰尔还是没有看他。  
“我在想，”他慢慢地说，“如果你真的确定的话，或许我们可以试试……”  
安灼拉打断了他。  
“我们等你清醒了再谈这个。”  
格朗泰尔转了过来，安灼拉再次注意到了他的睫毛，它们在床灯的光里投下影子，像是梦的开端，或者就是梦境本身，他说：“我没醉得那么厉害。”  
“但也不是完全清醒。”安灼拉说，“我们可以明天早上再谈，到时候你应该给我一个准确的答复，而不是什么‘或许’和‘试试’。你知道我想要什么。”  
格朗泰尔笑了起来，那是从晦暗中传来的一声叹息。  
“年轻人。”他笑着说。  
安灼拉不置可否，他也笑了一下。  
“既然这样，”格朗泰尔说，“我可以提一个不清醒的要求吗？”  
“什么？”  
格朗泰尔向床的另一边挪了挪，然后把手从被子里伸出来，拍了拍留出来的空位。安灼拉感到自己脸红了，好在灯光昏暗，格朗泰尔醉得不轻，不一定能看出来。  
“别多想。”格朗泰尔似笑非笑，“睡觉而已。”  
安灼拉瞥了他一眼，起身脱掉衣服上了床。格朗泰尔翻了个身，给他腾出更多的地方来。安灼拉侧身把灯关掉了。格朗泰尔身上的酒精味道飘了过来，他的手摸索过去，握住了格朗泰尔的手。  
“睡吧，”他说，“我们明早再谈。”  
格朗泰尔模糊地应了一声，好像已经要睡着了。  
过了一会儿，安灼拉偏过头去，第一次亲吻了格朗泰尔的睫毛。  
他们的手握在一起，是热的。他也睡着了。

FIN.


End file.
